Always the Same
by afradite
Summary: An unspoken agreement has formed between Saru and Misaki, confusing their feelings even more. But how long will this last?
1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze blew through the open window, tousling the long white curtains, which brushed softly against a soundly asleep Misaki. The soft tickle of the curtain awoke the red hair boy, who gave a muffled groan into his pillow. He slowly pushed himself up, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun. 9:00am shone brightly on the alarm clock sitting beside the bad. Sighing, Misaki let himself fall back down, rolling onto his back. This was not his bed, and this was not his room. Nothing here was his other than the clothes, which were strewn across the floor, and the battered up skate board resting haphazardly against the wall. And yet this was the place he found himself waking more often than not. He turned his head, observing the dark haired man sleeping beside him. He watched his chest rise and fall softly, reaching his hand towards him. He brushed his fingertips softly over the mans large hands. It was always the same. They fought. They kissed. They fucked. From time to time Misaki would leave before morning, depending how angry he was at Saru, but he could never bring himself to stop this regularity. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement. Sighing again Misaki sat up slowly, ruffling his hair. He leaned down and gathered up the clothes that had fallen at the foot of the bed, slowly getting dressed. His muscles ached and his chest was covered in fresh hickeys, which contrasted against the older, now fading bruises. He stretched out his neck and arms, a soft whine escaping his lips. As he began pulling on his shirt he felt soft hands slowly creep around his chest.

"Nah Mi-sa-ki, leaving so soon?" Saru said in a husky murmur. Misaki turned his head slightly, frowning. Saru looked up at him with a devilish smile, his normally bored expression absent from his face.

"Yes, let go of me," Misaki said with a scowl.

Laughing, Saru sat up behind Misaki, holding his closer to his chest. He let his head rest on the red heads shoulder, placing soft kisses along his neck. The warm feeling of Saru breath against his neck made shivers run down his spine. Misaki let out a low growl, pushing Saru's hands off of his chest, and stood up hastily. He continued to pull on his shirt as he walked to the door, flipping up his abandoned skateboard. He paused, holding the door ajar, and looked back to the bed. Saru lay there, a smirk painted on his face.

"I don't want to do this anymore Saru. Just leave me alone." The words hung suspended in the air as Misaki walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Wah I finally figured out how to do these haha. This is my first proper fanfic, so thank you to everyone who's read it so far! I hope you like this next chapter, and I'll try to write more very soon.  
**

* * *

The slam of the door seemed to echo around the small bedroom. Saru sat frozen, the smirk dropping from his face. He took a sharp breath before jumping out of the bed. Running out of the bedroom he only had the chance to see the front door swing slowly shut, the definite click ringing in his ears. He felt as if he had been hit hard in the chest, and sunk slowly to the ground. How could this happen? How could this happen again, just when he thought he had fixed it. But that had just been a patch, a band-aid on a gruesome gash of a wound. His eyes stung. He had just wanted Misaki to notice him, to pay attention to him. He was foolish to think anything could have changed his feelings toward him. Sighing heavily he got up and made his way to the living room, letting himself fall onto the soft couch. _Well that was fun while it lasted, _he thought. He turned on the TV and flipped haphazardly through the channels, not really paying attention to what he watched. Who cared anyway? Nothing mattered without Misaki there.

A sharp knock on the door shook Saruhiko out of his sleep. He groaned as he slowly picked himself up off of the couch, gazing wearily out the window. It was mid afternoon. The knocking continued, getting more urgent.

"Alright alright, just give me a damn second," Saru called out disgruntledly. He made his way to the door, snatching a thin dressing gown from his hamper, and tiredly tied it around him.

"What?" He growled as he opened the door. A tall blond woman stood in front of him, dressed in a familiar blue uniform. Seri Awashima.

"Oh so I see you're alive," She sighed.

"Yeah, so?" Saru replied wearily.

"Where have you been for the past three days? May I remind you that we still have work to do."

"Tch- I've been busy, Awashima," said Saru, rolling his eyes. Really he had spent those days sulking , but of course he wouldn't admit that. A scowl formed on the blondes face. She stepped closer to Saru.

"Get dressed Fushimi," She said in low voice, pressing her finger painfully into Saru's ribs. He sighed heavily.

"Whatever," he groaned, turning on his heel. He snatched his uniform grumpily from his closet, and began to dress himself slowly. He returned to a still scowling Seri, and smirked at her. She turned stiffly and strode down the hall. Still smirking, Saru followed.

"There's been a report of a dangerous strain located somewhere near to Homra headquarters," said Seri over her shoulder, "We aren't sure of their involvement in this, but it seems that they too are trying to contain it."

Saru's stride faltered slightly. Misaki. A devilish grin spread across his face. He knew he would see the red-head again, obviously he would seek him out, but he didn't think it would be this soon. Picking up his pace he overtook the lieutenant.

"Well, we'd better not waste any time then, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: smutty chapter o0o0o**

* * *

Long slender fingers tapped slowly against the wooden counter. The clock on the wall ticked loudly. Silence. Misaki was alone again. A dangerous strain was causing trouble near the headquarters, and everyone had left to deal with it. Everyone but Misaki, who had opted out in favour to spend the time alone, sulking. It'd been like this since he had stormed out of Saru's bedroom. And now that was all he could think of. It was like a war was raging inside him, his mixed emotions pit against each other in an all out battle. God he felt nauseous. He was so angry with Saru, and he didn't even really know why. Groaning slightly, he brought his head up off of the counter and looked at the clock. Hmm, they'd all been gone for over an hour, maybe he should have gone. But then again, how much help would he be, given his sulking state. He let his head drop back onto his arms, giving a long sigh. _Fuck that monkey, _he thought angrily. This was all his fault.

"Dickhead," He murmured, just as he heard the click of the door being closed.

"Nah, what was that, Mi-sa-ki?" drawled an infuriating voice. Misaki turned quickly on his stool, seeing the tall blue clad man standing by the door, smirking.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled, slowly getting to his feet.

"Well, I thought you might have been missing me," Saru said, playing with the hilt of his sword.

"Get out," the smaller boy snarled, "get out!"

He advances quickly towards the monkey, his aura flaring up. Raising his fist, he swung at Saru, who quickly dodged the blow. Even more enraged, he began thrashing more violently at Saru, who blocked every one of his hits. Laughing, Saru grabbed his arm, pulling him close to his chest. Misaki struggled against him, spouting out a flow of profanities. A wicked expression crossed the monkeys face before he swiftly crushed his lips to Misaki's. His mind went blank. But as Saru began running his tongue over the smaller boys upper lip, his anger flared up again. With his free arm, Misaki landed a hard slap on the monkey's cheek. Quickly letting go of Misaki, Saru stumbled back slightly; bringing is hand to his face.

"Wha-" He managed to choke out before Misaki landed another blow, this time reducing Saru into a crouching position.

"Fuck you!" Misaki roared, before turning away from the crippled man. He repeated himself, this time more quietly.

"I wish you would just stop playing with me," He muttered.

"Misaki please," He heard Saru speak, "please."

Turning, he saw Saru look up at him, his eye filled with pain. He'd never seen this type of emotion rendered on Saru's face before; it made him look like a lost child.

"What…" Misaki though out loud. He knelt beside the injured man, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. Saru placed his larger hand on top of Misaki's, smiling slightly.

"I just want you to be with me, Misaki," Saru murmured.

Misaki's eyes widened. Saru never acted like this. Why, why was he doing this? He felt Saru's warm breath dance over his fingertips before he pressed his lips softly to the boy's hand.

"Please Misaki," He pleaded again. _Why is he acting like this? _Misaki thought. He cautiously reached his hand to the mans face, brushing his fingertips across his cheekbone. He felt Saru tremble slightly. Oh god he was attractive. Misaki couldn't take it anymore. Even though he was still angry at Saru, something about his… _expression _made him feel like it was different this time. He pressed his lips softly to Saru's, who gave a low moan. This wasn't like the other times, which had been fuelled with rage. It was soft, almost sweet. He felt Saru sit up more, and let himself be pulled onto his lap. Misaki pawed at his chest, which was, infuriatingly, covered. He felt Saru chew softly on his bottom lip, as he ran his fingers softly through Misaki's flaming hair. A soft whine escaped Misaki's lips as Saru broke the kiss, latching his lips onto the boy's neck, sucking gently. Saru's hands wandered under Misaki's shirt, and lifted the garment over the boy's head, throwing it aside haphazardly. Saru smile softly before going back to Misaki's neck, creating a fresh love bite just above his collarbone. The redhead trembled slightly. He moved back slightly so he could get to his feet. He tugged gently at Saru's shirt, urging him to get up. Trailing Saru behind him, Misaki lead them to the bar counter, letting Saru push him against its hard surface. He heard something crash to the ground behind him, probably a bottle, like anyone cared. He began hastily undoing the buttons on the offensive clothes, which covered Saru's chest. After fumbling with the buttons for some time Saru's hands took over, swiftly taking off the garments. Misaki sighed happily into Saru's lips as he ran his hands over the Blues chest, slowly tracing his sharp collarbones. Saru slid his hands slowly down his body, grabbing his ass and lifting him onto the bench. Misaki wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, gently brushing his fingers over the back of his neck. Saru pushed himself forward, prompting Misaki to open his legs, letting the man press close to his body. The feeling of Saru pressed to him provoked a whimper of pleasure from the redhead. He let out a sharp gasp when Saru began rolling his hips, the friction against his-

"WHAT THE FUCK! MY BAR! MY PRECIOUS BAR! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BEFOULING MY BEAUTIFUL BAR!"

Both men turned in utter terror at the sudden screeching, Misaki giving a short yelp in shock. The last thing he saw was a murderous Izumo tearing towards him, before being knocked out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Although he was a little worried for Misaki, the look on his face before being knocked out outweighed this. Saru was bent over almost in tears while Izumo fumed beside him.

"You god damn horny bastards getting all sexual on my beautiful mahogany counter top I swear to god," Izumo seethed as he furiously wiped down the counter.

Despite the fact that the two of them hadn't actually done any real damage (unless you count the bottle they smashed), Izumo was acting as though they had gone on some sort of a wrecking spree. It just made the situation that much funnier. After subduing his laughter to a spontaneous giggle here and there, Saru sat down beside Misaki, who now seemed to be coming too. Saru hovered over the waking boy, smirking.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he quipped. Misaki groaned slightly and let his eyes open a crack, focusing slowly on the blue.

"You. Idiot," He choked out. This provoked another burst of oddly girlish giggles from Saru.

After letting Misaki regain full awareness, Saru decided it was best not leave him in the bar with the still furious Izumo, and lead the incredibly embarrassed boy outside.

"I can't believe that happened," Misaki groaned loudly, leaning on the blue. His face remained a permanent pink shade as they headed up the stair in Misaki's apartment building.

"I do believe you started it though," Saru remarked, giving Misaki a mischievous sideways glance. The boy was still too embarrassed to react to Saru's playful jests and continued to groan in shame. Once inside, Saru tucked Misaki into his bed and moved to lie beside him.

"I never said you could _stay_," Misaki sighed as he feebly tried to push Saru away. Saru smirked and wriggled closer to the boy.

"Oh hush, you know you want me to stay," He replied, wrapping his arms around Misaki.

"As if," Misaki mumbled, but turned to press his head to Saru's chest, "You suck. I'm so mortified because of you."

"I'm sure Izumo is _much _more worried about his precious bar than what we where doing. And anyway, it was hardly scandalous," Saru murmured into the boys red hair.

"Maybe to _you_," Misaki groan, "_I _have a reputation to uphold you know."

"What? Your reputation as a virgin? Sorry to break it to you, but that was shattered long ago."

"Shut up."

"Only if you kiss me," Saru tantalized and brought his head down to meet Misaki's. That lay there for a while, foreheads pressed together, Saru smirking at the redhead who was preoccupied with fiddling with his shirt.

"I don't get it," Misaki finally spoke, still not looking at Saru.

"What?" Saru asked.

"This," Misaki said, waving his hand, "Us, all of this. I just, I don't get it."

"Well, what would you like me to explain?" Saru murmured, brushing his fingers over the boy's neck, raising goose bumps. Misaki paused for a moment.

"Well," he mumbled, lifting his gaze, "How do you feel about me?"

Almost immediately after the words escaped his lips, Misaki flushed red and hid under his hands. Saru chuckled softly. He was so cute.

"Well… I think you're a total idiot and have some anger issues." Saru drawled.

"Hey!" Misaki yelled, hitting Saru on the head. After laughing for some time Saru composed himself and looked into Misaki's uncertain eyes.

"Honestly?" Saru asked. Misaki nodded, hiding his face again.

"I think you're wonderful, and…" Saru said hesitantly, "I guess I, sort of, I dunno… love you."

Misaki was silent for some time, head still buried in his blanket.

_Well fuck, now I've done it._

Slowly, Misaki lifted his head, a blushing a soft pink.

"I… love you… too, I guess" he stuttered, again becoming preoccupied with his shirt. Saru chuckled lightly and pulled the face up to his own.

"Good," he murmured, before pulling the boy into a deep kiss.

They went on like this for some time, before Misaki announced he was tired, and promptly fell asleep. _That tease, _Saru thought, as he wriggled his way out of Misaki's iron grip. He needed to get out of his uncomfortable uniform. This proved much more difficult than he originally thought, as whenever he tried to move away Misaki would grip harder. A deep frown was etched on the sleeping boys face.

"S-Saru," The boy mumbled, almost longingly, as he pulled the blue even closer. This made a smile creep up on Saru's. He sighed and lay back down, deciding it would be too much effort to change. He took off his glasses, placing them beside the bed, and scooted closer to Misaki. He breathed in the redheads sweet scent happily and curled his arms around his, smiling faintly.

"All mine," he whispered softly, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Extra: Buttercup

**AN: This is going to be the last chapter of this fic. It's just a little extra dabble I decided to add in. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading 3**

* * *

"Aw Saru look at her! Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Saru sighed. Yes he had looked, and no, he did not think the slobbering ball of fur was "cute". In the year they had spent dating, Saru had come to learn Misaki's strange love (obsession) for animals. Saru, however, did not share this passion. Every time they walked past a pet store he could be sure they would not get away for at least 20 minutes, due to Misaki's endless fawning over the selection of baby animals in the window. Unfortunately for Saru, a pet store had recently opened up in close proximity to their apartment. Saru had tried devising ways they could get home without having to pass the dreaded shop. But he was always defeated by Misaki, who had become extremely good at convincing Saru with certain, ahem, _sexual _promises. So here they stood, once again, in front of the window, Misaki squealing like a child over the creatures, while Saru brooded next to him. Today the window was occupied by a litter of sandy yellow Labrador puppies, most of which were sleeping on top of one and other. One of the pups, however, took an interest in the red headed boy peering through the glass in delight. Misaki had spent a good 15 minutes uttering absolute nonsense to the excited ball of fur. _How tiresome. _

"Can we buy her?" Misaki suddenly asked. Saru looked down at the boy, who looked strangely younger.

"No," Saru deadpanned, turning away from the redhead.

"But why!" Misaki whined, "I promise I'll take care of her and you wont have to do anything. Come one Saru, please?"

The blue rolled his eyes in distain. As if he had time for a _puppy. _He didn't need another responsibility; living with Misaki was enough work as it is.

"No you wont, and you know it. You'll get bored of it after a few days and _I'll_ be left to look after it. No way."

"But Saruuuu!" Misaki whined again, his eyes becoming teary.

"No, that's my final answer. Let's go home."

Misaki had been angry at Saru before and attempted to give him the silent treatment, but was usually not able to last for more than a day. But it had been four days now since the incident at the pet store, and Misaki was still blocking him out. He hadn't spoken a civil word to Saru since then (which Saru didn't really mind), and had even started to sleep on the couch (which Saru did mind, a lot). He'd never gone this long without at least hugging Misaki in the time they'd been together. It was torture. He did, as usual, try to coax Misaki back, primarily with inappropriate touching, but the boy stood his ground.

And that was why Saru found himself leaving that very pet store, with the slobbering puppy under one arm, and a bag of whatever the shop assistant had said he needed in the other. He sighed heavily. He knew this was a mistake. But seeing Misaki so unhappy over this creature made Saru give in.

He felt a unpleasant wet sensation on his hand. He looked down and noticed the puppy lapping happily at the hand holding it; it's tail wagging madly. Why Misaki wanted a puppy of all creatures was beyond him. They were messy and slobbery and in constant need of attention. It was awful. Saru was more of a cat person (though honestly he was more of a Misaki person). Finally he arrived at the apartment. He put the bag and the puppy down while he searched for his keys. The golden pup ran circles around his legs. In the time it took for him to locate his keys and unlock the door, the puppy had gotten the long lead tangled thoroughly around the blues legs. He sighed, again, and slowly unwrapped himself.

"Saru where have you been I need you to-" Misaki said as he opened the door, breaking off when he saw his boyfriend tangled in a lead, a excited golden puppy sitting beside him. Saru watched the boy fall to his knees, and wait, were those tears in his eyes. Yes, Misaki was actually crying.

"You got her!" He almost screamed at the still tangled blue, "You actually got her!"

"Uh yeah, um, happy birthday, I guess."

"I think I'll call her Buttercup," Misaki murmured haphazardly. After getting over the whole excitement and crying business, Misaki had showered Saru with praise. He'd even promised to go back to sleeping in their bed again, _and _promised to tolerate Saru's inappropriate sexual advances for the rest of the month. It was like heaven, Saru didn't even mind when the new puppy peed on the rug.

"Seriously?" Saru said cynically, "_Buttercup?"_

"Yeah, why not?" Misaki asked. He was sitting on the floor, between Saru's legs, petting the sleeping dog in his lap.

"Well don't you think it's a bit cliché?" Saru asked, "I mean, talk about original. And isn't that a cow name anyway?"

"Shut up," Misaki said softly. Saru chuckled, and ran his fingers through Misaki's hair. He leaned down and placed his chin on top of the boy's head.

"I guess Buttercup it is then," Saru murmured into Misaki's hair. It didn't take long for Misaki to fall asleep as well, leaning heavily against Saru's chest. Saru chuckled and tried to imagine Misaki as a kitten, curled up on his lap like buttercup was on the boy's, purring softly.

"Hmm, yes" He crooned, stroking the boy's hair again, "my little kitty."


End file.
